Assumptions
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: Germany had no idea why Austria and Prussia were in his locked room and tries to listen in to find out...oh dear...Why Germany shouldn't make assumptions. R&R?


Germany was downstairs, enjoying a nice cup of morning coffee. His fourth. Because there was no breakfast lying out on the table like usual. In fact, there was no Austria in the kitchen like usual. Also, there was no hungry Prussia demanding food and pounding a fist on the wooden table. It was just Germany, his coffee, and his curiosity on were those two were today.

Strangely enough, those two last night, after their usual fight, started talking it over and then made some form of agreement, or some sort of plan. Which Austria was surprised at for about the first ten seconds but then made an agreement with Prussia…which Germany couldn't squeeze out of either of them. He was still bothered but didn't care to show it. Just took another sip out of his drink.

He had finished the cup of coffee he had and decided to head back up to his room to relax with a book. After ascending the staircase he headed past Austria's room and went to open the door to his room…to find that it was locked…The German frowned and pushed on the door a bit to no avail. It seemed somebody was using his room. He went with his normal assumption, that Austria was cleaning his room. He was about to leave to go feed his dogs when he heard Prussia talking.

"Awesome, we got in without our grumpy blonde knowing." Prussia had a grin in his voice. Germany's eye ticked before he shook his head, realizing that Prussia would do this for life. "…did you hear something?"

"You know he could hear you. You're very loud." Austria snorted. "And no, I didn't."

"Oh well, let's get started here." Prussia said and it sounded like he was shuffling through something before he opened a drawer and removed something. Germany tensed up, that was probably the drawer he kept some…important things…in. To his horror, Prussia pretty much confirmed it by proudly proclaiming, "I found it. And look at some of the things in this drawer. Is he sneaking in pe- oh, well it's a new box. Haha."

"Don't make fun of your little brother. You're getting as much as he is. You are in the same gene pool after all. The charm gene reached neither of you." Austria scoffed. Prussia growled but then shuffled some more.

"…not anymore…" Germany blushed and tried to re-hear what Prussia said…not…anymore? Who…?

"Oh don't worry; I know what you're talking about. This doesn't count." Austria deflected Prussia's comment. Prussia snorted and then the TV turned on. "Okay good, now, put it on."

Germany sighed in relief, they just wanted his TV, they weren't raiding his drawer to have blackmail on him…very light, and kind of provocative, sax music then came from the room…what the fuck…?

"Now let us proceed." Prussia's grin didn't need to be seen to be felt. Germany was still trying to air on the side of non-perverted with whatever the hell was going on in there…but his blush from earlier reappeared.

"…I can't believe I'm letting you do this…" Austria sighed nervously. Prussia chuckled.

"Well sit down with me dude, you'll be fine…it won't kill you." Prussia snorted, "Besides, it doesn't kill anyone else. There are _tons _of people walking around and making their own little people when they're _all _guilty. We all know they-"

"Please shut up. I'm trying to focus here." Austria hit Prussia on the head as Prussia made his signature 'I got hit over the head again!' noise. Germany's blush increased the more they talked about…whatever the hell they were talking about.

The music suddenly had a voice that was very loud and clear which caused the two to turn it down so that Germany couldn't hear it but they could hear it just fine.

It stayed relatively quiet between the two with the sound of shifting sheets happening quite a lot for the next ten minutes making Germany really wonder what was going on in there…which was when he finally did hear a noise from Austria…albeit it wasn't one he was expecting to hear at all.

"Ah!" Austria gasped and Germany re-listened in to the conversation. "Oh fuck…"

"Sssh." Prussia seemed to place a hand over Austria's mouth, causing muffled gasps to be very prominent. "We're not even at the good part yet…calm down and try to hold it out okay?"

"Mmf! Mmm!" Austria's mumbled through Prussia's hand. Prussia sighed.

"I'm telling you, hold out and it'll be worth it." Germany's blush went from pink to red…at this point he could only assume that they were having sex…in his room…on the covers of his bed…The blonde shivered.

It then went back to quiet except for even more shifting and mumbling from Prussia telling Austria to keep quiet. Germany listened in harder about five minutes into their silence to pick up panting in the background…a _man's _very heavy panting. Before he made sense of why the sounds were coming from two different directions, a sort of strangled, muffled scream came from Austria. The sheets shifted very loudly a few times a heavy thump suggested he landed on the floor, and a few other thumps came from his fist pounding on the wood.

"Hey are you okay?" Prussia got off the bed and got on the floor with Austria whose pounding was gradually stopping. There was only a drawn out moan in response. "Well okay. Just stay there. Let me grab a tissue…where the fuck are the tissues? Don't tell me West never cries or gets sick! Fucking asshole…uh…it got all over your boxers…"

"Fuck it." Germany heard nothing but a small piece of clothing being thrown against the door. "How am I supposed to go out naked now?"

"…would you like to borrow my boxers…?"

"And just why the hell would I let you walk out nake-?" This was the point where the door decided to finally open sending Germany tumbling into the room. All three of them froze before Germany looked up…to find Prussia holding out his boxers, erection exposed for all to see, to a wiped out Austria turned towards the door, still panting, still blushing.

"…it's not what you think. What ever you think, it's not." Prussia tried to get up to explain but Germany reacted faster and in a very Japan-like fashion.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to stop you two, please e-excuse me!" Germany got up and flew out of his room. Prussia sighed.

"…I think we've scarred him for life." Austria shook his head. "Remind me next time to never to watch porn with you ever again."

"Ditto…but seriously…where the hell are those tissues?"

"…aren't you going to go talk to him?"

"Yeah…sure, sure."

And Prussia did. Germany seemed fine but from then on, Germany tried to avoid the two when they were together. After all, Prussia could be a very good liar when he wanted to be…and Germany was a little too quick at making assumptions from then on…

END


End file.
